


You're Perfect

by bubble_bobb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stressed Mark Lee, Supportive boyfriend Hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Mark has been way too stressed lately and the fact that he was overworking himself wasn't helping anything. Donghyuck just knew he had to do something about it.





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy bubbles!  
> I hope you enjoy  
> I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling/any in general mistakes  
> (Didn't feel like reading through, will probably do it tomorrow tho)  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> Love ya! ❣

Mark grabbed the remote with anger and stopped the music, his knees shaking as he walked closer to the mirror with closed eyes. Donghyuck glanced at him before resting his palms on his knees and taking a deep breath. He heard Mark's breath hitch and looked at him again.

The older has been trying his hardest, practicing all day and trying to get better at rapping and singing anytime of the day he could. Donghyuck, Mark and few of their other friends (that were already in one unit) were supposed to debut with a new unit soon and it wasn't a day if Mark wasn't in the studio or practice room. 

Mark placed his arm on the mirror, resting his head in it. Even though he had already debuted he was still scared that he wasn't  worth debuting in another offered unit.

"Don't cry."

Donghyuck said, stepping closer to the elder.

"I can't do a-anything right."

Mark choked out and turned around to face Donghyuck who frowned. He brought the older closer, wrapping one arm around his waist. Mark removed his hands from his face, dropping his head onto Donghyuck's shoulder. He cried quietly, every broken sob breaking Donghyuck's heart into pieces. He brought a hand up to Mark's hair, stroking it and rubbing his back at the same time.

"You can do it, just give it some time."

Mark shook his head slightly and sighed.

"No, I tried way too many times and I still can't do it."

Donghyuck sighed and pulled the other back enough to look at him. He wiped the dried tears on Mark's cheeks and then his eyes. Mark hiccupped and looked up, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall again.

"Hyuck, I don't think I deserve to debut again."

Donghyuck shook his head and placed his finger onto Mark's lips.

"Don't say that, you do, Mark Lee you deserve to debut again."

Mark frowned before dropping to his knees and bringing his hands back to his face.

"Mark..."

Donghyuck said softly, his hands resting on Mark's shoulders as he slowly kneeled by the elder.

"Look at me."

Mark hesitated at first but looked up into Donghyuck's eyes. The younger leaned closer, his breath mixing with Mark's shaky one.

"You're perfect."

Mark hiccupped again, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as another hot tear rolled down his cheek.

"From your hair..."

The corners of Mark's mouth twitched into a small smile as a kiss was placed to the top of his head.

"....To your forehead...."

Another was pressed to his forehead and he looked up into Donghyuck's eyes.

"...To your nose.."

Mark giggled and inched back a little when  
Donghyuck kissed his nose lightly. Donghyuck felt a smile creep up on his own face and stroked the boy's cheek gently.

"...To your... lips..."

Mark closed his eyes, letting the younger press his lips against his own. Mark's lips were warm and soft unlike Donghyuck's cold and chapped ones. Donghyuck swiped his tongue over Mark's bottom lip, asking for permission which Mark gladly gave him.

He deepened the kiss, lifting Mark's head by his chin. Mark hummed into his mouth, their eyes fluttering open. They pulled away, heavy pants leaving their mouths.

"....To your neck."

Mark tilted his head, waiting for Donghyuck to make his next move. Donghyuck leaned down, kissing Mark's neck quickly and then turning his head back. Mark looked at him, his red and puffy eyes closing slightly as he grinned up at the younger.

"And the rest of you."

Donghyuck stated, his other hand coming to rest on Mark's lower back.

"I love you, don't talk bad about yourself."

Donghyuck said, leaning against the mirror and pulling Mark to sit in his lap. Mark looked down at him and nodded. He knew Donghyuck loved him, and it always made him feel special and warm when Donghyuck treated him like this.

Donghyuck's arms sneaked around Mark's waist as the elder laid his head in the crook of his neck again.

"I love you too."

Mark whispered, his breathing becoming steady again and Donghyuck smiled proudly. He began to run his fingers through Mark's soft hair as the the other purred in his lap, his arms circling around Donghyuck's neck.

"Hyung, I have an idea."

Mark lifted his head and looked at Donghyuck with a questioning look. Donghyuck smiled, stroking the boy's hair and face.

"Let's go eat something and then we can continue, how 'bout that?"

Mark nodded slowly and got ready to stand up but he felt the other grab his wrist and pull him back down.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Donghyuck asked and Mark looked at him in confusion. He blushed a little when Donghyuck pointed to his lips. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the boy's lips shyly.

He stood up, waiting as the younger gathered his clothes and walked closer to him. Donghyuck put on his jacket handing Mark his own.

They stepped out of the company, the younger offering Mark his hand. Mark shyly grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers as they began to walk. 

Mark's hand shook a little as Donghyuck tightened his hold.

He felt relieved.

He knew that whenever something was falling apart he had Donghyuck, who calmed his down and made him feel okay.

Sometimes Mark wondered how could Donghyuck stay this happy and bright all the time.


End file.
